


Marry, kiss, or kill

by lilmonix3218



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmonix3218/pseuds/lilmonix3218
Summary: Marry kiss or kill with the thh cast!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Yeah❤️

Mary kiss kill,

Aoi Asahina

Yasuhiro Hagakure 

Byakuya Togami

For me it’s...

Marry: Byakuya

Kiss: Hiro

Sorry Hina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to know what y’all think in the comments


	2. Aoi Is Dead, Who’s Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma keep going like this till there’s a winner

Marry, kiss, kill

Sayaka Maizono

Makoto Naegi

Celestia Ludenberg

Marry: Celeste

Kiss: Sayaka

Don’t worry Makoto, you’ll get to join Hina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is pretty fun. Me and my friends used to do this all the time, but then, you know quarantine. Fuck you 2020. As always, you can tell me who you would have marry, kiss, killed in the comments.


	3. I’m in the mood to do one more today

Marry kiss kill,

Kyoko Kirigiri

Leon Kuwata

Mukuro Ikusaba

Marry: Kyoko

Kiss: 11037

Bye bye Mukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just don’t like nice people


	4. We all know I killed them, but

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, to bring back the dead only to kill them once again

Marry kiss kill,

Aoi Asahina 

Makoto Naegi 

Mukuro Ikusaba 

Marry: Hina

Kiss: Makoto

Kill: Mukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard because I don’t like any of them, but they’re all still dead jsyn.


	5. A Bear, Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this while I'm in school (online school of course)

Marry kiss kill, 

Chihiro Fujisaki

Junko FUCKING Enoshima (yeah❤️ that one)

Monokuma

Marry: Chihiro

Kiss: Junko

Oh my God, I'm killing teddy bear. I'm a monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna throw in Mukuro for the despairs, but I already killed her twice, I don't need to kill her again


	6. idk what to title this

Marry Kiss Kill,

Hifumi Yamada

Sakura Ogami

Genocider Syo

I would,

Marry: Sakura

Kiss: Syo

I would literally marry Mukuro, whom I've killed twice, if it meant never coming in contact with him. I literally dislike him so much (I was gonna say hate, but hate's a strong word), even more than I dislike like Mukuro and Taka, which is saying a lot. A LOT. (no offense to the people that like him, or like Mukuro and Taka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went on a rant there


	7. End of round 1

Marry Kiss Kill...

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Mondo Owada

Toko Fukawa 

Marry: Toko

Kiss: Mondo

Taka just got oofed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on to round 2 of marry kiss or kill


	8. Let the 2nd Round, Begin!!!

Marry Kiss or Kill,

Celestia Ludenberg

Yasuhiro Hagakure

Toko Fukawa

Marry: Celes

Kiss: Hiro

I like all of you, but someone had to go


	9. I'm Bored so Here's Another Chapter

Marry Kiss Kill,

Byakuya Togami

Chihiro Fujisaki

Genocider Syo

Marry: Byakuya

Kiss: Syo

I'm genuinely surprised Chihiro made it this far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ik Syo and Toko have the same body, so if I kill Toko, I kill Syo too, but I like to play around with characters. Plz know I'm not trying to do DID erasure, I just like to play around with characters, and ik Syo and Toko are a terrible representation of DID anyways so...


	10. Last One For Today, I Promise

Marry Kiss or Kill,

Kyoko Kirigiri

Mondo Owada

Sayaka Maizono

I'll...

Marry: Kyoko

Kiss: Sayaka

Wait, Mondo actually, genuinely made it to the 2nd round? That's crazy man.


	11. Last of Round 2

Marry Kiss Kill,

Junko Enoshima (the real one guys, I killed Mukuro)

Leon Kuwata

Sakura Ogami

Marry: 11037

Kiss: the Despair Queen

It's actually sad I picked a DESPAIR obsessed highschool chick over Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked Sakura tho


	12. Round 3 Let's Go

Marry Kiss Kill,

Byakuya Togami

Celestia Ludenberg

Junko Enoshima

I'll...

Marry: Byakuya

Kiss: Celes

I'm still team DESPAIR don't worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm going to just applaud anyone who makes it this far in the game.


	13. I Said, 'Club Godzilla I Ain't Tricking, I'm Just Running Out of Chapter Titles'

Marry Kiss Kill

Leon Kuwata

Sayaka Maizono

Yasuhiro Hagakure

Marry: 11037

Kiss: Sayaka

Kill: Weed Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, ya'll just hating on Hiro because he's dumb, but you forget some of ya'll have the same IQ as him, and how would ya'll act in a killing game? Exactly, confused as hell. (this is not directed at the people who have another reason for disliking him other than him, 'being dumb')


	14. Lol the Rounds of This Game Go By Faster and Faster

Marry Kiss Kill,

Byakuya Togami

Kyoko Kirigiri

Genocider Syo

Marry: Kiri

Kiss: Kuya

Google search: How to kill an ex serial killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats Syo! You made it far. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my mom took away my phone & i pad, so I'm using my computer


	15. Round 4 (if I'm correct)

Marry Kiss Kill,

Byakuya Togami

Leon Kuwata

Sayaka Maizono

I Will...

Marry: Kuya

Kiss: 11037

I think you guys like her, but everybody on Wattpad keeps calling her a snake. Are ya'll forgetting what Celeste did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two claps for Sayaka (lmao)


	16. As I Said, The Rounds Are Getting Short

Marry Kiss Kill...

Celestia Ludenberg

Kyoko Kirigiri

Leon Kuwata

Marry: Kiri

Kiss: Celes

Kill: 11037

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to the thh animation ending theme song while writing this, so that's why I'm kinda into it right now


	17. Last Round

Marry Kiss Kill,

Byakuya Togami

Taeko Yasuhiro (yes I did just do that, but whatcha gonna do about it)

Kyoko Kirigiri

This is it guys...

Marry: Kiri

Kiss: Kuya

So long Queen of Liars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I killed Celeste is because I can't marry somebody who has almost the same personality as me, that would be boring


	18. The Aftermath

I'm married to Kiri and I help with many investigations for her detective work.   
Byakuya is my ex who I've actually built a close friendship with, and he lends me and Kiri money sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for playing! I guess this was our own little killing game, wasn't it? So long!

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to know what y’all think in the comments


End file.
